


Kiss the chef

by Bowties_and_scarves



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowties_and_scarves/pseuds/Bowties_and_scarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine coming home from a job interview to Kurt baking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the chef

So now that me and kurt are living together there is so many perks, even though we aren’t together officially, it doesn’t stop us from doing a lot of things. After mr.shues wedding disaster me and kurt kind of.. You know, did that thing… nevermind. But before the whole hotel thing was the car…. Now that was hot I mean if Mercedes didn’t catch us that would have been a double score day. When I walked into our apartment I saw kurt, his back faced me as he was mixing something on the coutner while skyping someone, whoever it was, wasn’t in the camera.  
"Hey,"  
"Oh hey blaine, you’re home early, how was the interview." Kurt said mixing what looked to be some sort of chocolate mix.  
"It was… Ok. I don’t know it could have been better."  
kurt turned around to face me leaning on the counter.  
"oh, well who knows maybe the next job interview will go better."  
"Yea, hopefully. Whatcha makin’?" I said as I walked to toward him.   
"I’m actually making a cake for a special someone."  
" What’s the occasion?" I asked jokingly, already know what it was.  
"Hmm well, it’s this really sweet guys birthday and I thought I’d make something for him " he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Hmm, so you think this guy is sweet huh? What else?"  
"Well, he’s handsome and funny, he’s super cute and unbelievably adorable."   
"What does he look like?"   
Kurt dipped his finger into the batter and put a little on my nose, a little dripped onto my upper lip.  
"Well I don’t know, I don’t want to make you jealous. By the way, you have a little—" before he finished the sentence he leaned in towards me leaving only centimetres of space between our faces before I pulled away, I grabbed the spatula he used to mix the cake and wiped it on his face.  
"Great, all the moisturizing I did this morning, all for nothing." He said as he went to grab a tissue trying to hide his smile.  
"Allow me" taking the tissue from him, I wiped the chocolate off his perfect face, I felt him looking directly into my eyes, I wasn’t done wiping off all the cake mix before he tried again  
"You know you still have a little—" he didn’t finish his sentence as our lips met, moving in perfect motions, he wrapped his arms around my neck, I grabbed his waist, kissing him passionately, his warm wet lips pressing against mine… God, I never knew how much I missed this, it’s only been a day. Lifting him up on the counter, our kissing only getting hard and messy when I heard what seemed to be 2 girls giggling  
"So you guys aren’t together huh? Rachael we’re good friends right? I don’t remember doing that with you." Santana said smirking.  
Kurt hopped off the counter  
"Oh god, how long were you guys watching?"  
"Ever since the ‘Well, he’s handsome and funny’ part." Santana said in her mocking voice trying to duplicate Kurts voice, Rachel was still laughing, her faced turned red so she covered it with a weird pillow that looked like a half a torso with an arm attached to it.  
"Ok well I gotta go now!!!" Kurt said as he quickly shut the computer, his face was just as red as Rachels had Been.  
"Hey kurt, what was that thing Rachel used to cover her face with?" Kurt smiled, his face still flushed with embarrassment.  
"Oh that’s just a boyfriend arm pillow, I was the first to order one when Santana and Rachel had saw me sleeping with it one night, they thought it was ridiculous."  
"What is a boyfriend pillow?" I asked feeling a smile grow on my face.  
"It’s an arm that wraps around you and holds you when in your sleep, I was lonely and I wanted some comfort I had no one here and I—" kurt always runs on with his sentences when he was nervous or embarrassed but I didn’t let him finish, I couldn’t help myself, I cupped his cheeks pulling his face towards mine, our lips bashed together only taking half a second break to suck in more air. I started to walk backwards, still kissing him, placing my hand up on his mid back trying to untie his apron that read “kiss the chef" I was planning to do a lot more than just kiss him. I didn’t know which way I was walking and I could care less about tripping as long as I had kurt in my arms I was fine. I managed to undo the tied apron and take it off kurt, throwing it aside. I bumped into the couches arm and fell back onto it taking kurt with me, he fell on top of me, as I melted into the couch. I pulled away looking into Kurts eyes  
"Which is Better? Me? Or the pillow?"  
"I’m going to choose the pillow if you don’t hurry up and kiss me again!" He said as he smiled and hit his lips against mine. Kissing me hungrily, as much as I didn’t want this moment end I smelt something burning pulling away to look towards the kitchen  
"Uh, kurt.. The food."  
"Oh crap" he said, swinging his head back to look at the stove.  
"To be continued.." he smirked, pecked my nose softly before he rolled off the couch and ran into the kitchen. I dropped my head onto the pillow, before I took a breathy laugh. My lips tingling from Kurts kiss, amazing after years of being with him I still feel this way, rolling my bottom lip between my fingers.


End file.
